Reflections
by kattiarose
Summary: Sg-1 have yet another run in with the infamous alternate reality mirror
1. Chapter 1

Reflections   
Chapter 1   
  
Summary: Sg-1 has yet another run in with the infamous alternate reality mirror.   
  
Season: four   
  
Spoilers: There but for the Grace of God, Point of   
View, Shades of Grey   
  
Notes: In chapters to come there are doubles of our   
favorite characters, to make this fic easier to   
understand here is a guide to use:   
When the realities have come together...   
"Jack" is other reality O'Neill   
"Dr. Jackson" is other reality Daniel   
"Sam" is other reality Carter   
But when the realities are their own the names are normal.   
Tabias is from "Shades of Gray."

P.S.I know that the notes that I just gave totally give some of the story away, but I'm hoping it will get you to read the next chapters!Does it work? Lemme know!

Jack tiptoed down the hallway toward his bedroom.Opening the door as quietly as he could, he showered a square of light over his queen-size bed. The sleeping form of his bride shifted slightly in her sleep.Jack undressed as silently as humanly   
possible and crawled into bed which creaked loudly under his weight. His wife rolled over   
and gave him a sleepy smile.   
"Sorry, did I wake you?"   
"Yeah, but that's okay, I wanted to see you anyway," she said, lifting her heavy eyelids and peering at him from under her thick eyelashes.   
"I'm really sorry, you know how work is," he apologized.   
"Save the world again?" she asked, snuggling into his embrace. "Aliens attacking?" He could feel her smile against his chest as he stroked her soft hair.Laughing, he wondered whether she had any idea how close to the truth she was.   
She sighed softly as she lay in his arms. He glanced at the glowing digital numbers of the alarm clock that sat on his bedside table; it read 12:30.   
"What time do you have to be out?" he asked her, kissing the top of her head.   
"My flight for New York leaves at 5."   
"I'm really sorry we didn't get spend any time together this time. I've missed you."   
"I know you're busy, at least we got a little time," she whispered. "I've missed you too. But   
you know I totally understand your commitments. I never would have married you if I didn't."   
"I know." he kissed her lightly on the lips. 

They spent the next few hours making out, making love talking, holding each other, and just loving the warmth that the other created. Jack eventually drifted off to sleep, unwillingly, mind you. Their relationship was like that song by Aerosmith, the   
one from "Armageddon." He didn't want to sleep when they were together, he was afraid he might miss something. They were rarely together, he was busy, working his ass off at the SGC, and she, she was so in demand, it was hard to find time to get away.   
  
Jack awoke to the sweet sound of her voice that floated out from the shower. A smile crept over his face; he remembered how astonished he'd been when he found out she was a shower singer, even though it made total sense. He lay there for a few minutes until she emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel.   
"3:30, okay... umm, right, get dressed, called a cab, what else?"   
"Talking to yourself?" Jack asked, amused. She gave a little start at the sound of his voice.   
"Did I wake you?"   
"No."   
"I'm really sorry, I'm running a little late."   
She began to get dressed and ready to leave. A honking distracted her only slightly as she finished preparing for her flight. "I've got to go." She leaned down and gave Jack a quick goodbye kiss and lifted her bag. She hurried from the room and down the stairs, her brown curls bouncing as she skipped down to the front door.   
"Wait!" Jack called to her as he followed her out the door, wearing only his underwear. "I'll see ya soon?" He kissed her softly again. 

"Yeah," she nodded. "Bye Jack, I love you." She got into the back of the cab.   
"Ditto." He slowly made his way back into the house. It was going to be a long day.   
  
That's it for now. I know not much has happened,   
but it's about to get better, way, way better.   
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Reflections by kattia_rose   
Chapter 2   
  
Disclaimer: same as always, I don't own Stargate sg-1, but I like to borrow them for a little while.   
  
Beta reader: Farzana (for chap   
1 too, sorry I forgot the first time)   
For all other notes please see chapter 1. 

Just so you know, I do a little Daniel bashing at the end of this chapter, not literally, but he does some stuff that many of his fans may not agree with.I've made up for this by giving him some really great lines.Again, just letting you know.  
Thanx and enjoy 

  
Jack sauntered into the briefing room, "What's up kids?" he asked cheerily as he took his usual seat next to Carter.   
"General Hammond has requested that we... " Sam sighed heavily, "Clean up the room that we keep at Area 51." 

"The room we keep at Area 51?" Jack repeated. Daniel and Sam nodded in unison. "What exactly does he mean by that?"   
"Apparently, General Hammond wishes us to take, I believe the word is inventory, of all the artifacts that are stored at the site. We wishes us to make note of all artifacts that are to be destroyed or that are to be returned to the SGC," Teal'c informed the Colonel.   
"To be destroyed?" Jack repeated.   
"Is there an echo in here?" Daniel whispered to Carter, drawing her smile and O'Neill's gaze.   
"Sir, after Dr. Carter and Major Kawalsky returned to their own reality last year, Gen. Hammond ordered that the quantum mirror be destroyed, apparently the order hasn't be carried out. We've been instructed to go see about the mirror and inquire why the order wasn't carried out-"   
"As well as what other orders haven't gone through at Area 51." Daniel finished for her.   
"Happy, happy, joy, joy."   
  


Sg-1 walked into the dark storage rooms of Area 51.   
They puttered about in the dark aisles for a few minutes before stumbling across the mirror in question. They stood around the artifact in silence for a few moments recalling the events that surrounded it. 

Jack was the one who finally broke the silence,   
"So, now that we've found the mirror on the wall, do we get to find out who's the fairest of them all?"   
"We already know it's not you Jack," Daniel quipped. Carter gave him an appreciative smile, nice burn. 

"Suddenly Daniel's the funniest man alive," Jack retorted, "isn't he Major?"   
Carter remained silent. She looked back up at Daniel who had found the remote for the mirror and was examining it. Carter was about to voice her concern about 'playing with toys,' when Jack stumbled, literally, over a stray box. Daniel continued fiddling with the device despite his nagging conscience telling him to stop. The mirror blipped to life while the rest of sg-1 was helping Jack get back to his feet. Sam hauled Jack to his feet, but she lost her balance. Daniel, still holding the remote, stepped forward to help the stumbling major but was caught off guard by her weight as Jack was launched into her as well.   
The three fell backward, perilously close to the activated mirror; thankfully Teal'c stepped up to save the day.   
He grabbed Jack by the arm as Daniel, Sam and him teetered on the edge. As strong as Teal'c was he couldn't hold on to them.(And) After all, the mirror wasn't on, what would it hurt if they fell down? 

Teal'c too lost his balance and the four of them staggered into the mirror and were surprised to feel a shock. Sg-1 fell to the floor and found themselves peering back through the mirror at the Area 51 storage room. 

"What just happened? Did what I think just   
happen(ed) just happen?" Jack asked angrily, looking directly at Daniel. "What did you do?"   
"I, uh, I em..." Daniel stuttered.   
"Jack, whatever it was, it was an accident." Sam said, putting a restraining arm on his shoulder. Jack looked up into her eyes and could go no further.She turned back toward the mirror, "We should go back through the mirror before anyone finds us, or someone does something stupid." 

"And who would this stupid person be?" Jack asked snidely. He took a step back, looking around the room; it was almost identical to the one in their own reality. If it was then... A loud siren went off and in seconds sg-1 was surrounded by armed military teenagers who pointed their red eyed guns at their throats. 

  
There's more to come I assure you!


	3. Chapter 3

Reflections 

Reflections 

Chapter 3

For notes see Chapter 1

Other notes: thanks for all your feedback and encouragement.

I'm really really sorry for taking so long to get this fic up, but I've been too busy. 

Thanks Farzana for beta-ing, I really appreciate it.

Song-ography: the song included in this fic is "I will Survive" by Gloria Stainer (I think) and I apologize if the lyrics are wrong, but please it's the best I could do.

Jack sat down at the briefing table with a sigh; he wasn't supposed to be in today but Hammond had called him in for an emergency.His Captain, Tebias, looked up at him from her notes and gave him a concerned smile.His other team members, Major Makepeace, and Daniel Jackson, were already seated and waiting from the meeting to commence.General Hammond walked in and called for everyone's attention.

He didn't say very much but showed sg-1 a video made on level 32, the storage facility that they kept on base.The mirror had never been used, but they'd brought it home for study.The technicians had never gotten to testing the object, the Goa'uld were attacking and the project was pushed back.Now they were finding out what it did.

According to the tape, the mirror was a doorway to other dimensions, realities, universes, whatever you call them.The most astonishing thing was who was on the tape.He, himself was on the tape. The other people who had come through the mirror were interrogated on tape as well, but Jack wanted to meet himself in person.He wanted to learn everything, immediately. 

Sg-1 and Gen. Hammond went down to level 32 where the travellers were being held.Jack walked up to the cell that held the other version of himself and said hello.

"Hiya," said Colonel O'Neill.

"Sir, remember what happened with Dr. Carter, the two of you can't stay in the same reality or you'll experience cascade tremors too," came a familiar voice from behind him.

Jack's heart began to race at everything that came out of that woman's mouth.He turned slowly to look into the eyes of the prisoner in the cell directly behind him.

"Sam," her name came out as a whisper.

"Sir?" she asked cautiously, not sure who she was addressing.

"Look at you," Jack's eyes travelled up and down the familiar body."Release her at once," he ordered harshly.

"Oh yeah sure, let the cute one out," O'Neill muttered.

"Umm, excuse me, what about the rest of us?" called Daniel. Major Makepeace, and Dr. Jackson walked down to look at Daniel and Teal'c, but Jack's captain remained at his side, scrutinizing her CO.

"Samantha, what... I mean, how?"Jack was baffled.

"Yeah, nice to see you too."O'Neill said to his twin's back.

"Sir, obviously, this reality's version of myself is not like ours."Carter said.

"No shit Major," O'Neill responded.

"Watch your mouth," Jack snarled over his shoulder."What is going on?"

"Colonel, let me explain." Carter turned to Jack, not her own Jack. She then launched into a long explanation that her own SG-1 had received from Dr. Carter.

"So in your reality, Sam is a major in the military and is on SG-1?"Dr. Jackson asked, his eyebrows drawn together.

"Yes, and if we don't get going, then Daniel, Colonel O'Neill and I are all going to experience cascade tremors." Carter said sternly.

"This is so weird."Jack said; Makepeace nodded in agreement. "You're so different from the Sam I know."

"Samantha didn't even join the SGC in our reality."Captain Tebias said snidely.

"Yeah, and in our reality, Carter beat you to the punch, she got the position your were second in line for."O'Neill retorted.

"Sir that's not necessary." Carter said quietly.At that point Lieutenant Graham Simmons walked into the room and nearly tripped over his feet at the sight of Major Carter.

"Graham, you need to be careful."Major Carter said as she helped him to his feet.

"Yeah, what if you were carrying something breakable or expensive."Jack chided teasingly.

"Say, what does your Carter do?"O'Neill asked, turning the subject away from the embarrassed Lieutenant.

"Jack do you really want to do this?" Daniel asked O'Neill.Jack turned to Sam, "Do you want to know?"

"You seem to know, and if she isn't in the SGC, I guess I would kinda like to know what would have happened if I hadn't joined the SGC."She said thoughtfully.

"But, don't you have to be getting back now?What about the cascade tremor things you guys are so worried about?"Captain Tebias tried unsuccessfully to get rid of the visitors.

"Actually, Dr. Carter didn't experience a cascade tremor until after 48 hours in our reality."Daniel pointed out."Besides, I'm kinda curious myself."

Jack beamed.He took the two SG-1s down the hall to their rec room.He entered the room and right away headed toward the television set and the back of the room.They all seated themselves on a pair of worn couches situated in front of the TV.Jack grabbed the remote and went to turn on the set.

"The timing's almost perfect.We should catch her almost exactly as she comes on." Jack said proudly.O'Neill and Major Carter exchanged confused glances.

"She's on TV?"Daniel asked.

Jack surfed the channels for a brief moment when he settled on a familiar talk show.

"Alright, now for my next guest, lets give a big welcome to first timer Samantha Carter!" Rosie O'Donnell cried out as the audience broke out in whistles and whoops and the camera swung around to catch the entrance of a brunette walking onto the set."Hi Rosie," Sam said as the two embraced.

"Hair?"O'Neill quipped to Carter.She merely twitched her eyebrow.

"Hi Samantha, or is it Sam?"Rosie asked as they made themselves comfortable.

"Sam."

"You look so amazing!I enjoy your new look!"Rosie said indicating her hair.

"Yeah, me too.I figured it would come in differently, but not this differently, but I still love it.You know I've always wanted to change my look, and it sort of happened on its own."

"That's right.You were blond before."Rosie asked; Sam nodded.

"Yeah, when I had to go through chemo therapy, my hair fell out, as it tends to when exposed to radiation.Once the treatments where finished my hair started to grow back in.You can imagine my astonishment when we realized I now had brown curly hair."Sam explained.

"It suits you."

"Thank you."

"So how are you?"Rosie asked.

"Well, the Doctors say I'm fine.The leukaemia is gone, and hopefully, for good. I feel great!"

Carter looked at Jack, "Leukaemia?"Jack nodded solemnly."Yeah, it was tough, but we made it through."The group turned their attention back to the talk show. 

"I heard you just got married."Rosie prompted.

"Yeah, that's right.We've been married for about six months now, but Jack and I have been together for years."Carter and O'Neill looked at each other at this news."Our marriage is kinda weird.I live here in New York, but Jack lives down in Colorado Springs."

"Your husband's in the military isn't he?"Rosie asked.

"Yes, my father was too.I've spent practically my entire life around uniforms and suits and Captains and Colonels. I even joined the military when I was a teenager, you know, I went though boot camp and training and services and stuff and the military paid for my education.After my service was done, because you only have to do four year, at least that's how it was when I was there, I left and moved onto other things.And you would think that a lifetime of uniforms would give you a little immunity, but it didn't."She laughed.

"How did you two meet?"

"That's a long and twisted story.Um, my father, like I said, was in the military, and I'm acquainted with many of his colleagues.One in particular, a very good friend of my father's, was around quite often when I was a kid, and he was like another member of my family.Not long after my father retired, we, my brother, father, and I, went to see him down in Colorado where he's working in some silo.We were having a little reunion, and my father's friend, Gen. Hammond, brought one of his colleagues along.

"Jack?"

"Yes."

"Was it love at first sight?"Rosie asked her, leaning forward.

"No, but pretty close.Um, I thought he was a bit of a jerk when I first met him. He was snide and sarcastic and kinda chauvinistic.But either he stopped being like that, or I stopped noticing it."

"How come you didn't get married earlier?"

"Umm, well he asked a coupla times but I liked the way the relationship was so...Then I was diagnosed with cancer and I had to take a break from business and I couldn't do it while I was sick.And then I got the offer from Broadway, and decided to move up here, we chose to commit before moving.

"You know, I almost turned down the part because that would mean seeing Jack even less than before, but 'A Streetcar Named Desire' is my favourite play, and I couldn't turn it down.It's one of those corny dream come true stories, not that I could top Vivian Leigh's performance.We got married before I moved up here."

"You didn't have a big wedding like a lot of the big stars.Like, as soon as I get my hands on Tom Cruise, we are having the biggest wedding possible."

Samantha laughed as Rosie's little joke, and when her laughter subsided she continued: "Well, I try to keep my private life to myself.I can talk about it no problem, but a wedding is something that is special and I find that making it a big deal kinda tones down the importance and stuff."

"So what did you do?"

"Well, with my family and his, we hi-tailed it to city hall and signed the papers.It would have been kinda nice to have a small ceremony, but Jack isn't very religious.The town hall was enough; it was all we needed.

"It must be tough living so far apart.I'm not letting Tommy out of my sight as soon as we get married." The audience whooped. 

"It is tough, but I fly down there as often as I can.In fact I was there yesterday.I got back to my apartment here in N.Y.C. and turned Patsy Cline way up high." Sam gave a stage sniff, and wiped an imaginary tear away.

"Sam will you sing for us?"

"Only if you'll sing with me.That's the only reasons why I came today, to sing with you."

"Oh, that's so sweet!"Rosie said, putting a hand on Sam's arm."What do you want to sing?" 

"What do you know?"

"You lead, I'll follow."Rosie said.

"Play something John, something we know." Sam said turning to the pianist.Grinning, John began to play a familiar tune.Sam smiled widely, "At first I was afraid, I was petrified.I didn't know if I could stand without you by my side.Da na da na da na da na..." Sam faltered slightly as the right words failed to come to her, but continued on"... da na when you did me wrong, but now I'm stronger and I hold my head up high.Oh now go, walk out the door. Turn around now, 'cause you're not welcome anymore."

Rosie joined in with the talented brunette, "I spent most of my life feeling sorry for myself, but now I'm stronger and I know how to get along.Oh no, not I.I will survive."They dissolved into laughter and the audience burst into applause.

"Those are some lungs there Carter," Colonel O'Neill commented to the blond on his left. Carter looked up at Jack as he watched his wife.He looked so happy; he admired her, and loved her, that was plain enough on his face.

"Tell us about your new album," Rosie prompted, "'Life after Life.'"

"Well, it's made up of mostly duets.There are fourteen tracks and two of them are solos.We were working on it after I was diagnosed and started the chemo, and it took a while, but everyone was very understanding. I worked with Robbie Williams, who is so cute; whoever lands him is a lucky girl.I also worked with Ricky Martin, and Shaggy, Rob Thomas, Celin Dion before she retired.I played with the Barenaked Ladies, I just adore them, I was laughing the entire time; they made me forget that I was sick.And they totally understand what I was going through because Kevin, the pianist suffered from leukaemia too.They were my favourite band before, but now they're also my best friends."

"You were also working on a movie with Harrison Ford?"

"Yep, I started the project after my last treatment of radiation, so it was kinda slow at the beginning which is why the film took so long to make-"

"What do your Doctors say about you working during the chemo?" Rosie interrupted.

"Lets just say they weren't thrilled.But I took it easy, many people continue to work, or go to school while receiving the treatments."

"Apparently, in this film, you and Harrison Ford get pretty close.What does Jack think about that?"

"Um, well that's a very good question.It's kinda weird because I remember when I first met Jack I kept thinking that the two were so similar.Jack's sort of a cross between Harrison and David Duchovny, well the character Mulder from the X-Files, really.But I don't really know what he actually thinks of my relationships with the other actors that I work with.Harrison, Mel, and also with Hugh Jackman who plays Stanley in the production of 'A Streetcar Named Desire' that I'm in.Everyone knows him as Wolverine.I'm sure Jack's OK with it all, but you never know.We're together so rarely that I don't think he has time to get jealous.I've dated lots of stars and Jack doesn't seem to make much of a big deal of it."

"What about babies?You guys thinking about having children?"Rosie asked rocking her arms as if cradling a baby.

"The question did come up.But at this point in time, both our careers come first."

"Well, it's wonderful to have children, I love balancing work and family.I get to carry the kids around the studio, my son adores the camera men, and they have a great daycare here."

"Well, Rosie, Jack has a son already for one thing, Charlie."Major Carter felt Jack tense up next to her."He's in a wheelchair, and that can be a bit of a handful, but he's fourteen, smart, witty, cute; girls are going to love him, and he is starting to take care of himself.Charlie is a great kid, and right now we're all kinda living it up.

"There's also my nieces and nephews.My sister has some great kids, my brother too, but I don't see him very often."Now it was the major's turn to stiffen up."My sister has three kids, and they're great.But three hours later, I'm glad I can give them back to her."

Daniel turned to Carter, "You have a sister?"Carter shook her head slowly, not moving her glistening eyes from the television.

"You and you sister worked together a little bit didn't you?"

"Yeah, we did a little modelling together.You know, the photographers and publicists love identical twins."

"Do you two have some sort of psychic connection?Can you read each other's minds?"

Sam paused as she was reaching for her water as Rosie spoke. Her eyes rolled to the left she seemed to be deep in thought."Oh by the way," Sam said turning again to Rosie, "Mel, says hi." Laugher filled the room.

"We have some pictures of you two." On the screen flashedtwo women identical to Sam.

"Whoa!" All yes turned to Carter.The picture was of Sam and her sister, they lay on the ground looking at the camera with a sexy look on each of their faces, their long blond hair strewn out in a fan around them.Jack couldn't help but whistle.

Another image flashed to the screen, and Sam's laugh could be heard through the speakers.There was Sam, her hair short and the same brown that is was today, cut just like Carter's, and her sister, and her mother.The three women looked identical save Sam's new hair.They were walking down the red carpet at the Oscars.

"Your a very busy woman, flying back and forth from Colorado and your play and you've started a movie playing Marilyn Monroe, and now you're going to Israel to work with the peace keepers isn't that right?"Sam nodded.

"In two days I'm flying with a couple of others over to Israel and Palestine to help deal with the conflict there.The bunch of us are going to work with the peace keepers from the UN. I'll get to put my military training to use, or maybe not.I just hope this trip will do a little good."

"Okay, well, we have to go to a commercial, we'll be right back with Sam Carter."Rosie announced as she launched her funny koosh balls into the crowd.

There's more a-commin'


	4. Chapter 4

Reflections

Reflections

Chapter 4

Notes are the same as always

Thanks Farzana for beta-ing!!

Jack turned off the TV turned to Carter, "So what do you think?" 

"I think we need to get going."Colonel O'Neill said, standing.

"Indeed, " Teal'c said.He had remained quiet during their stay; the looks he was receiving from Tebias and Makepeace were slightly offencive (Offensive).They were prejudiced (prejudiced) against him, and though it was not the first time he'd felt that sort of thing, it still made him uncomfortable.

"But," Jack protested.

"Colonel O'Neill's right, we don't belong here." Carter stated.She turned and followed the rest of her team out the door.He (who?) marched down the hall to the elevator.

"Bye now," Tabias sneered, her eyes narrowing as she looked Carter up and down.

"Captain," Jack warned.

"Just being polite," Tebias said sweetly.The elevator dinged its arrival, and she turned her back on the group.

"Well it was nice while it lasted." O'Neill quipped.

"It was interesting," Daniel nodded.He shook hands with Dr. Jackson, Makepeace and Jack.The elevator door swung open and he and Teal'c stepped in."Uh, I don't think we will be seeing each other again soon."

Dr. Jackson nodded in agreement.

"Um, I really don't know what to say." Carter said, she looked at her hands.When she finally looked up he was smiling.

"Uh, sorry kids, but we need to blow this pop cycle stand." Col. O'Neill interrupted.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed."Jack whispered to Carter.

"Tell that to your wife." Carter returned smirking herself.

Sg-1 stood around the mirror, in their own reality.

"Well that was interesting."Daniel commented.

"What was the point of this?"Carter asked no one in particular. 

"Say, Major, whacha think about that?"O'Neill asked, his eyebrow raised."Superstar!" he mimicked the famous movie line. Everyone took notice how he left out the oh-so-obvious attraction between the other reality's version of themselves."Boy is that Tebias a bitch!"

Daniel put his arm around Sam's shoulders and gave her an understanding smile."How ya doin'?"

"Fine."Carter returned the smile weakly.They watched O'Neill's retreating back and recalled all that had occurred in the other reality, all that they had learned.Sam recalled the audition offer she'd gotten when she was in university.That must have been where it changed, she thought.So, if she'd taken up audition she could have been a big star.She didn't know which was better, being a famous actress/singer or saving the world.

"You sure?"He looked down into her blue eyes.

"Yeah I guess.That," she jerked her thumb at the mirror, "was weird."

"I know," shaking his head he looked at Colonel O'Neill's retreating back."How do you think he's taking it?"

"Blah," Sam dropped her head on Daniel's shoulder, "how should I know?"They both laughed gently, "I bet HE doesn't even know."


	5. 

Reflections

Reflections

Chapter 5

Notes: the same.

Song-ography: the song in this chapter is "Crazy" by Patsy Cline (and I know this for sure because I own the CD and I typed the lyrics up while listening to it.) 

p.s.: if you have a problem with the song you can....Look its a really great song and well, please if you don't like it then please just keep it to yourself. (it is a great song. If others don't like it, tell them to shove it.)

Jack stood for only half a second looking at the closed elevator doors before returning to Sg-1's rec room.Flicking on the TV, Jack seated himself down and made himself comfortable.The image of his young wife appeared on the screen, apparently Rosie had convinced her to sing for them because she was situated at the grand piano on the set and the first strings of music filtered through the speakers of the television.

"Just in time," Jack murmured to himself.She was about to sing and Jack loved it when she sang, it made him feel at peace.Her voice was one of the most endearing things in his life, like her.She would always be there, clear, strong, wonderful and beautiful.He recognized the song right away, and knew right away she was thinking about him.It wasn't a song she wrote but she was bringing all oldies and goodies back.This was one of them.

"Crazy, I'm crazy for feelin' so lonely and I'm crazy, crazy for feelin' so blue.I knew you'd love me as long as you wanted, and then someday you'd leave for somebody new.Worry, why do I let myself worry, wondering what in world did I do?"

Jack felt himself drifting off to sound of her soothing voice, he needed a nap after that uh... interesting afternoon.Ah, he could listen to Patsy Cline's tune.He just wished she was there, singing solely for him, in his arms.Sighing deeply, Jack settled down on the lumpy couch for a snooze.

"Colonel!"Tebias called from the hallway as she sauntered into the room."Gen Hammond wants to see-"she cut herself off when she saw the screen.He looked over his shoulder to see her lips pucker in a disgusted pout.

"Whassa matter, you eat a lemon, Captain?"He had to admit he didn't like the woman much; she was annoying and selfish.She was jealous of Sam, and was such a terrible actress, or maybe it was because she was a terrible person.

She narrowed her eyes, and sneered openly at Jack."The General want's to see you. but I'm sure he'll understand that you've been... detained."

"Shut it, Tebias." He stood up and turned off the telly. Walking past her, Jack vowed he was going to get rid of this bitch.He didn't like her, he knew no one else who did, and the SGC was better off without this sourpuss.He thought back to what Jack had said, the other Jack, about Carter being better than Tebias.Jack had known it, but didn't realize that she was better than Tebias at Tebias's own job.It brought a smile to his lips.

Don't bite my head off!! There's still more to come.


	6. 

Reflections 

Reflections 

Chapter 6

by kattia-rose

Notes are always the same.

I know the last chapter was really short but there's more to come.

I just wanted to let you know that I'm not really very happy with this chapter, so you probably won't be either, but I'm keeping it so I can continue to move the story along.Lemme know what you think, and don't worry, there's more real action to come!

Enjoy!!

Sam sat in the infirmary, giving Dr. Fraiser all the details of their little adventure.

"I'm sure you can understand just how awkward it was sitting there next to him, in the third reality we've, I use the term 'we' very loosely, we've been involved with and the third where the other reality's version of Jack and myself were together." She shook her head, not even aware of the concerned look she was receiving from her colleague."When we got back, Jack looked at me and said 'Those were some uncomfortable silences.' and I said 'I think the technical term for it is sexual tension.'I couldn't believe I'd said that." 

"What did he say?"This was one of the other nurses.She'd been eavesdropping and couldn't resist joining the conversation at this new turn.

Sam smiled wryly and shook her head, "Nothing." 

Janet and the nurse exchanged raised eyebrows."Nothing," they asked in unison.

"Silent the entire way home."

"Well now we know how to shut the Colonel up.Embarrass him, as hard as that is." Janet joked.

"So what else did Colonel O'Neill from the other reality say?"The young nurse pressed.She smiled at Janet, who frowned amicably at the gossiping blond. 

"The other Sam, is a star."

"A star?" Dr. Fraiser asked.

"A 'super star,' as Col. o'Neill put it.A singer-songwriter-actress-Oscar award winner and so on."

"Get out!" The nurse exclaimed.By this time a gaggle of girls had gathered around where the major and doctor were having their conversation and were all interested in what Sam had to say.

"What about the Colonel, what was different between them two?"some girl asked from the back.Sam wasn't sure if she should be talking to everybody about this sort of thing."They'll hear about if from somebody else, they might as well get it from the horse's mouth," Sam thought, before launching into a long story about all the 'important' details, but keeping the really personal things to herself.She did this to keep some dignity for herself and her team.

It wasn't long before sg-1 was given a little time off, and Sam could get some real work done.And it wasn't very long after that when Jack began bugging her about her work.Daniel rescued her by prattling on about some of the interesting things about the writings sg-6 found of their mission to... some planet.Let's just say Jack ran screaming.

"Thanks," Sam said as she resumed her position behind the microscope.

"Not really," Daniel commented as he made himself comfortable.

"Oh?"She raised her eyebrows.

"Are you ok?" Daniel asked, making Carter roll her eyes.

"Great."She sat back and stretched her arms over her head.It was going to be a long day.

"So, I didn't know you had a sister, let alone a twin."

"I don't."

"But-"

"She died when we were six, well she disappeared when we were six, but wasn't found until two years later.She died about a week before she was found."

"Kidnapped?I'm sorry.I shouldn't have pressed."

"No it's ok."

"Have you talked to Jack about..." Daniel let his voice trail off.

"No, it's awkward, as I'm sure you've seen.And a tender subject.In case you haven't-"

"I've noticed."

"I feel really bad."

"Yeah, you should talk to him, it may help a little.He's worried about the cancer that the other Sam suffered from."

"It's ok, I've checked it out already.I was sure that I was fine, but I went to see the doctor anyway.My theory is Jolinar cured the cancer that may have been forming when she had taken over my body."

"That's what I figured too, but wanted to double check."

"That's nice of you Daniel.I just don't know how I'm going to talk to the Colonel about the Charlie thing.He's really tense, and strong and silent and very un-Jackish." Sam said running her hands through her hair.

"Is that a technological term?" came a voice from the door."Un-Jackish, you've never used that before."

"Colonel." Carter stood up as he entered her lab.

"As you were, Major."

"I thought you'd been scared away." Daniel commented.

"I'll never learn.I just gotta keep coming back for more." Jack grinned, seating himself.

Ok, then, that's my cue to leave." Standing he gave Sam an encouraging wink and strode out the door to go find something to occupy him.

It was a while before either Jack or Sam said anything about anything; they were engrossed in some more sexual tension, as Sam had said earlier.Jack cleared his throat a couple of times perhaps trying to get up the courage to start a serious conversation.But he never came through, until Sam sighed heavily and forced it out of him.

"How are we?" He asked, leaning forward.

"I dunno, how are we?" Sam replied.

"We're OK, aren't we?"

"I think so."

"Sooooo, now what?"

"I dunno, what now?"

"You do realize we're acting like a couple of high schoolers."

"It has occurred to me."Smiling, she closed her computer."Listen, colonel, I want to apologize for the-"

"You have nothing to apologize for, you didn't to anything.I have issues, not you.'

"Hey, you can't take all he credit, I have issues too."

"Yeah like what?"

"My sister, my mom."

"My son."

"Leukemia."

"You."

"Me?"

"My son." He repeated.

"Whoa, whoa whoa, back it up here. Me?You have issues with me?"

"Not necessarily issues with you, but with us." Jack answered slowly, carefully avoiding looking into his 2IC's eyes.

"Like what?"Carter became worried at his sudden silence."Colonel O'Neill after four years of Hell, you should be able to tell me anything.I won't laugh or judge you, if that's what your worried about." That's Carter for you, always stating the obvious, at least some things never change.

"That's not it."

"Jack you came here to talk to me about something, you might as well spit it out."Carter sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry to be taking up your time.You seem very impatient, so I'll just leave you to it."

"Colonel, stop being such a child!" Sam exclaimed surprised at the tone of voice she'd taken on."I'm sorry, I'm just sick of playing all these games, and beating around the bush."

"Me too." With that, O'Neill turned on his heal and left her alone in her lab.

Don't worry everybody, this isn't the end.I'm suffering from a bit of writer's block but as soon as I get over it: no problem.I know what's coming next, I just have to get it down on paper or rather on computer!Hand in there!!It wont be too long.


	7. Chapter 7

Reflections

Reflections

Chapter 7

Everything's always the same. 

Spoilers: POW, TBFTGOG, Shades of Grey, Nemesis, and so on… 

Beware of multiple versions of everyone; O'Neill is our Jack and Jack is AU Jack.

Thanks to Farzana forever for beta-ing, and to everyone who has supported me: Becky, Gene, and everyone else.

Also, I'm letting you know I'm available as a beta if anyone needs.

Jack stormed down to level 32 as fast as the elevator would carry him.As the elevators slid open Jack braced himself, but no attack came.Looking up and down the hall briefly, he pulled his side arm out in preparation of further danger.He made his way to the storage room and quickly found what he was looking for.The quantum mirror sat in the corner as it had the day the other sg-1 fell through.

It was still on; the technicians hadn't bothered to turn it off after the travellers returned to their own world.Looking for the remote to the machine, Jack had to quicken his pace as sounds from the elevator hinted that trouble was on the way.As the elevator dinged, he found the remote, and leapt through.He turned the machine off as the Jaffa entered the hallway leading to the storage.He sighed and waited for the security airmen to find him and take him to the SGC.

It was 12 hours before Jack was taken to the SGC, and three more until he was able to see General Hammond, and sg-1.He was led into the debriefing room, under heavy guard to finally tell his story to anyone who would listen. Col. O'Neill rolled his eyes, as Jack would have, and said they can't keep helping other realities that come knocking.But Major Carter, as wonderful as always, stepped in to defend Jack and his cause.

  


"Col. O'Neill, we can't just turn him away."

"We can't help him either." O'Neill argued.

"Why not?" Daniel asked."We helped Dr. Carter, or is that a different story?"He and Sam exchanged knowing glances.

"Am I missing something?"Gen. Hammond asked frowning slightly.

"No sir," O'Neill answered, cutting off Carter and giving both Daniel and Sam the evil eye.

"Col. I don't understand what you have against... uh, Colonel O'Neill.Why don't you want to help him, his world is under Goa'uld attack." Sam sighed in frustration: why are men so stubborn? Arg, she thought in exasperation.

"I came here because you've helped others before, and because you've faced this kind of thing before.I came because I thought you'd understand." Jack said, standing."I guess I'll just have to fix it on my own."

"Oh, you are not guilt tripping me, you are so not guilt tripping me!" O'Neill cursed, throwing himself to his feet, and slamming his fists into the table.

"O'Neill you are being extremely unreasonable," Teal'c pointed out. 

"Teal'c!!" Col. O'Neill threatened."I have made my decision; going to Jack's world would be a threat to all our lives and this is not something I'm willing to risk."

"Since when?" Daniel asked sarcastically.

"Col. O'Neill, I suggest you calm down."Hammond turned to their visitor."Jack, what is it exactly that you need from us, because I am prepared to overrule Col O'Neill. "Jack pulled a piece of paper out of his vest pocket and handed it to Gen. Hammond, who nodded.

"Sir," Col. O'Neill interrupted.

  


"That's enough, I have made my decision.You may go along with it or you may remain here, while the rest of your team returns to Jack's world."

"Thank you sir," Jack said.

"Have your team prepared in two hours: you have a go."

Jack and sg-1 lined up against the mirror which had brought them back to the SGC.Prepared to leave, Jack gave out his last instructions.

"You do know that we can't stay for more than 48 hours because after a cascade tremor, we'll be of little use with the Goa'uld on our tails."Col. O'Neill explained after having finally decided to come along; he wanted to keep an eye on his team in case they got into trouble, or so he said. 

"If we aren't done by then, we won't be getting back at all." Sam answered.

"Amen," Daniel quipped as they stepped through the mirror.

Ducks as everyone throws their shoes at me There's more coming, don't get your shorts in a bunch! 


	8. Chapter 8

Reflections

Reflections

Chapter 8

Notes: freaking notes!

Spoilers: There but for the Grace of God, Point of View, Shades of Grey, Nemesis.

Thanks to Farzana, my wonderful beta.

Again, still looking for beta work; if you need one, write me.

Sam gave a sigh as she looked up the hallway, the coast was clear and she had a blinding headache.

"Carter, lets go." Col. O'Neill ordered, unaware of Sam's discomfort.Sam kept up but her headache was distracting.They were coming up on thirty six hours in Jack's reality and she was beginning to think that it was going to be less that 48 hours before she couldn't go on.

Jack had gone to the Asguard via the address where Sam and Thor had destroyed the 'O'Neill' and he hadn't returned yet.Since his disappearance sg-1 had found the remaining SGC members and those who hadn't made it.

Makepeace and Hammond were being held for torture, but apparently Daniel was dead, though there was no evidence proving it.His disappearance was suspicious. Tebias had survived the invasion and was making a mess of things.Sam suspected she was one of the causes of her pounding head.Sam also suspected that she wasn't the only one holding off wringing Tebias' neck.

So far, sg-1 had escaped being caught themselves while they freed the prisoners, but the Goa'uld were no fools and it was becoming harder and harder to evade them.

  


Sam blinked and followed Col. O'Neill as they crept down the hall to the embarkation room, hopefully to find Apophis and kill him before he could make more trouble for them.Jack peered through the doorway and set his eyes on Apophis for the first time since arriving at this world.

"Teal'c?" Jack blinked, it wasn't Apophis at all: it was Teal'c who was leading the attack against earth.Jack backed out of the doorway and ordered a retreat away from the room.

Once they were far enough away, O'Neill filled them in.Sam and Daniel looked pretty surprised, but Teal'c raised an eyebrow, as always, and looked impressed.

"Teal'c isn't even a Goa'uld, and yet..." Daniel mused.

"Do you doubt the T-man?" Jack asked.

"No, I, I, I..."

"He can do whatever he sets his mind to," Jack quipped.

"So what's the plan?" Daniel asked, looking between Teal'c and Jack."Are we going to wait for Jack, I mean the other Jack, or are we going to do something?"

"If the Asguard come through, we won't need to, but Jack has been gone a while, and it's getting harder to keep you out of the way of the Jaffa." Major Carter stated, un-necessarily."Sir, in my opinion, I think we need to get moving.I don't know how long it's going to take the Asguard."

"Hey, Thor'll come through!" O'Neill protested.

"Sir, I agree, but the Jaffa are becoming very thorough and we may not be able to stay out of their way long enough."

"I concur, O'Neill, we should prepare a plan in case Colonel O'Neill is not successful."Teal'c advised.

"And we still have a room or two full of survivors not yet evacuated." Nodding, Daniel added his own two cents.

  


"Ok, then.I guess it won't hurt to be prepared.Let's go."

Sg-1 turned back to their stronghold to think up... something.

Teal'c strutted down the hall toward the embarkation room, another Jaffa's metal uniform gracing his strong body.He carried his staff and tried to look as powerful as he could, which wasn't hard.All Jaffa he met on his little journey all bowed to him and gave him confused looks as they passed.Teal'c felt good having people look up to him and praise him, it was something he wasn't used to, but could become accustomed to it easily.

He entered the room; "Jaffa kree!"All the Jaffa turned toward him at the sound of his familiar voice.Lord Teal'c nearly fell over he was so surprised to see himself, that is Teal'c."What is this?" Teal'c bellowed toward his counterpart."Who are you?"

"Who are you, to take such a voice with me?" Lord Teal'c cried angrily waiving his staff in Teal'c direction.

"Arrest this impostor!" Teal'c shouted at the Jaffa."Take him away immediately."

"No, I am the true Lord Teal'c, it is he who shall be arrested!"

"He is wrong!"This loud banter went on for several minutes until Teal'c lost his patience and charged.He hit Lord Teal'chard in the chest with an armor clad fist.

"I do not know who you are, but you are no match for me." Teal'c stated steely.

  


"I am Lord Teal'c, I defeated the false god Apophis and took reign over my planet to save my people from slavery." Lord Teal'c struck back and the two men became involved in a fierce battle.The Jaffa, so baffled they merely stood around them in a circle and watched.No one saw the entrance of the sg-1 and the few who remained well enough to fight; slowly, silently the small group took out as many Jaffa as they could without being seen.

Sam still continued to fight the blinding headache that dominated her thought.She paused behind a Jaffa to rub her eyes, and when she turned back to zat him, she met him face to staff weapon.He reached down and pulled her to her feet and right off them, she dangled above the floor by her neck and could do nothing to save herself. 

Jack looked over to see Sam being dragged off by the Jaffa who had not warned the others of her presence.He didn't like the way the Jaffa was looking at her.He motioned to Daniel what he was going to do and gave him instructions to follow, then he crept away in the direction that the Jaffa and Sam went.

"Sam where are you," he asked the air, peering into each door way he passed.Jack came to the end of the hallway when he heard a light thump and a scrambling sound from just around the corner.With his zat pulled and cocked, he crept around the bend to find Sam fighting the lustful Jaffa off.Before Jack could intervene though, Sam whipped out her knife and stabbed the perve in the arm.He yelped and tossed her aside, cursing like a sailor.Getting angrier, he shoved Sam against the concrete wall causing her to bang her head.

Jack would have jumped in if Daniel hadn't come running down the hall followed by the rest of the survivors and the hoards of Jaffa.Oh crap!

I know, I know, this is a terrible place to stop, but I gotta do it somewhere.I've got the next chapter in the works, and should soon be out, and I'm going to answer all unanswered questions in the next chapter too.If you're confused about something, let me know and I'll input it in one of the next parts.

That's it for know,

See ya

Peace

  



End file.
